Soigne-Moi (In Care Of)
by Citrus Sinensis
Summary: TRADUCTION. Au début de l'été avant sa sixième année, Harry découvre une chauve-souris blessé dans le jardin et décidé de la soigner... Et Severus Rogue découvre sans le vouloir comment se passe vraiment la vie du Sauveur des Sorciers au n.4, Privet Drive. Pas de Snarry/Slash/(M/M) etc.
1. Chapitre 1

**CECI N'EST PAS UNE HISTOIRE À MOI. Doublement pas. Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.** ** _In Care Of_** **appartient à Fang's Fawn, ceci est son histoire, et tout les commentaires lui seront traduits et transmis par moi.**

 **Je suis assez médiocre comme écrivaine, alors j'en suis réduite à la traduction d'œuvres nettement supérieures aux miennes (en meme temps, c'est pas dur de faire mieux que moi...). Cette histoire m'a beaucoup touchée, j'ai voulue la faire découvrir à ceux qui ne sont pas bilingues etvouci le résultat.**

 **Je le redis: CETTE HISTOIRE APPARTIENT À FANG'S FAWN, PAS A MOI. Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **• • • • • • • • • •**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **• • • • • • • • • •**

Ça ressemblait à un rat noir fourré dans un vieux gant de cuir.

Outre l'excursion désastreuse au zoo il y a cinq ans pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry n'avait jamais vu de chauve-souris de sa vie. Il savait qu'il y en avait, en Grande-Bretagne, mais il n'en avait néanmoins jamais vu une d'aussi près.

Ce n'était pas étonnant ; elles n'étaient pas menacés, mais la population de chauve-souris anglaises déclinait, et était en conséquence protégées. Étant naturellement timides et discrètes en plus d'être nocturnes, il était rare de voir une chauve-souris dans la nature, à moins de se promener exprès dans la campagne le soir avec une paire de jumelles.

Harry avait trouvé une chauve-souris, et pourtant, il n'était ni en train de tenir des jumelles, ni dans la campagne, ni même en train de se promener; il l'avait trouvé complètement par hasard alors qu'il chassait les mauvaises herbes dans le potager.

Ça ne faisait que six jours qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, et son oncle et sa tante avaient déjà commencé à l'accabler de tâches. Tante Pétunia avait comme ambition de remporter le prix du plus beau jardin potager du quartier, ce qui voulait dire des heures de travail en perspective pour Harry. En vérité, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. La labeur physique que lui imposait sa 'famille' n'était rien de surprenant; au moins, ça l'empêchait de trop penser à Sirius, et lorsqu'il s'effondrait dans son lit, les os brisés de fatigue, il s'endormait immédiatement, trop épuisé même pour rêver, une aubaine.

Dès que le petit déjeuner des Dursley était prêt, Harry était sorti dans le jardin. Avec l'été qui était déjà là, il préférait travailler dans le jardin pendant les heures plus fraîches. Quoique pas aussi passionné par les plantes que, par exemple, Neville Londubat, il aimait néanmoins être dehors au contact de la nature et aider les plantes à pousser. C'était agréable d'être entouré de choses vivantes qui ne le haïssaient pas. Puisqu'Hedwige n'était pas la, les plantes étaient mieux que rien.

Quelques jours avant la fin des cours, Hedwige s'était blessée l'aile. Harry l'avait tout de suite amenée chez Hagrid.

"Elle est mal', avait dit le géant de sa voix grondante. 'Vaut mieux q'tu m'la laisses, je la soignerai, et une fois qu'elle s'ra guérie, j'te l'enverrai. Elle va se rétablir vite, j'te le promets."

En voyant sa tête lorsqu'il entendit Hagrid, Hermione avait tenté de le rassurer. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on t'enverra plein de lettres, et tu nous répondra avec les hiboux qui apporteront nos messages."

"Ouais, des tas!' avait ajouté Ron. Comme ça, Coq me laissera tranquille un peu!"

Mais la perte de son seul moyen de communication avec le monde magique n'était pas ce qui chagrinait Harry le plus. Hedwige était plus qu'un animal familier, pour lui— c'était son amie et confidente, et personne ne savait, car il ne l'avait jamais révélé, combien de temps il passait à lui parler pendant les vacances d'ete. Et à présent, alors que Sirius n'était plus et que la douleur de sa perte était encore fraiche, Hedwige ne serait pas là pour le réconforter.

Il était en train de songer à tout ça lorsque sa main effleura le cadavre de la chauve-souris sous une feuille de chou.D'abord il crut voir un vieux gant, puis un rat mort, puis il écarta vivement sa main, dégouté. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rat mais une chauve-souris. Fasciné, il écarta la feuille pour pouvoir mieux observer la bête.

Une main lourde le gifla soudain sur le côté de de sa tète, propulsant Harry dans les fourrés et faisant tomber ses lunettes.

"Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous, feignant!" Oncle Vernon le fixa méchamment de ses petits yeux porcins, la moustache tremblante de colère et le visage rouge comme à l'accoutumée. "On t'a dit d'enlever ces mauvaises herbes!"

Repositionnant ses lunettes d'une main tout en se massant le crâne de l'autre, Harry grimaça, mais resta poli. Outre les baffes et tapes quotidiennes, il avait pour l'instant réussi à éviter une des colère formidable de son oncle, et il voulait retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

"Désolé, Oncle Vernon,' répondit Harry en s'efforçant de retenir une réplique cinglante. 'Je regardais juste cette chauve-souris morte, elle m'a distraite pendant un instant."

Vernon s'approcha pour y voir de plus près puis grimaça de dégout. À voir sa tête, on aurait cru qu'il venait d'apercevoir une saleté abominable, comme une crotte de chien, un opossum écrasé ou son neveu par exemple.

"Débarrasse-toi de cette... chose..." gronda son oncle. 'Et le met pas à la poubelle pour qu'il empeste partout!"Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la maison, en criant par-dessus son épaule "T'as intérèt à avoir fini toutes tes corvées quand je rentre!"

Harry se remit au travail en marmottant des menaces qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Il lui semblait qu'il sentait déjà la lourde lanière de faux cuir s'abattant sur son dos. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il lâcha un soupir, enfila une paire de gants de travail et tendit la main vers le corps sous la feuille de chou. Il n'était pas facilement dégoûté (sinon ses cours de Potions, la Botanique et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques auraient été un cauchemar), mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques... Les chauves-souris transportaient bien la rage, non? Peut-être qu'il le glisserait dans le lit de Dudley... Non, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se suicider, aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il soulevait le corps brisé du petit mammifère, Harry sentit une palpitation au niveau du poitrail de la bète.

Apparemment, elle vivait encore.

Harry l'observa de plus près; elle avait l'air d'une roussette. Elle était de couleur marron sombre, avec des grandes ailes noires et un museau semblable à un renard, sur lequel une écume rougeâtre moussait. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et voilés par la douleur. Une de ses ailes était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule, comme si un prédateur l'avait agrippée violemment.

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe pour réfléchir un instant, tenant la chauve-souris délicatement. L'option la plus logique aurait été d'abréger ses souffrances, mais l'idée de tuer quoi que ce soit, même par pitié, le répugnait absolument. Même s'il avait entendu la prophétie, Harry ne s'était pas encore résigné à la tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir un jour. En plus Voldemort avait fait des choses atroces, il avait ruiné tant de vies et de familles... Il méritait de mourir. La petite créature qu'il dans ses mains tenait n'était qu'une chauve-souris, un animal sans défense.

Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement la laisser là, sous la feuille de chou. Mais ça serait la mort assurée, surtout si un des chats de Mme Figg décidait de s'en prendre à elle.

Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de la soigner lui-même. L'installer dans la cage vide de Hedwige, la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'envoler de nouveau. Comme tous les étés, Harry s'était amassé une réserve privée de quelques potions médicinales (quelques unes préparées par lui, d'autres qu'il avait chipé à Rogue) pour pouvoir faire face aux 'méthodes disciplinaires' de son Oncle tout le long des vacances.

Tante Pétunia allait piquer une crise si elle la découvrait, mais elle ne venait jamais dans le voir. Harry était tenu de faire son ménage dans sa chambre, comme dans toute la maison. Dudley non plus n'avait aucune raison d'aller faire un tour dans son ancienne deuxième chambre— rien ne l'intéressait là-dedans. La seule personne dont Harry allait devoir se méfier (mais il n'y avait rien de spécial à cela) était Oncle Vernon, qui n'entrait que dans sa chambre pour ses sessions de punition. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait éviter une session pendant le plus longtemps possible.

Harry se mit debout, décidé. Il ôta son gant droit avec ses dents et s'en serva pour dissimuler la chauve-souris dans sa main gauche., puis se dirigea vers la maison. Tante Pétunia se préparait à aller faire les course, et Dudley avait passé la nuit chez Piers et n'était pas encore de retour; Harry aurait tout son temps pour installer l'animal, puis retourner à ses tâches.

Préoccupé par la chauve-souris, Harry ne sentait presque plus la douleur du coup que lui avait porté son Oncle. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Harry se sentit... Presque joyeux. Il ignorait s'il pouvait réellement soigner cette chauve-souris, mais l'idée de s'occuper de quelque chose, même quelque chose d'aussi petit et banal, lui plaisait. Elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Hedwige, peut-être qu'il allait trop l'effrayer... Mais sûrement, elle n'allait pas le haïr juste parce qu'il était Harry.

 **Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?**

 **S'il y a des noms etc. qui clochent, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais lu HP en Français. Pour moi HP c'est en anglais, point final, alors ça me semble bizarre de l'écrire en français... Surtout le nom de Rogue... Bleargh. Enfin bref, merci harrypotterwikia .com pour les infos, parce que sinon, j'aurais galéré...**

 **Prochain chapitre sera publié l'année prochaine, dsl pour tout délai, je travaille à l'éscargot.**

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Enfin terminé le chapitre 2! Désolée pour ces...euh...*se met à compter sur ses doigts frénétiquement* vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq... vingt-six jours d'attente! J'ai bloqué sur ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi... En tout cas, il est là, il est fini, et vous allez pouvoir le lire une fois que je vous aurai tous remerciés pour vos Favorites, Follows et Reviews! Merci tout le monde! *distribue des muffins aux myrtilles***

 **Bon, trève de babillages: place au chapitre 2!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

• • • • • • • • • •

 **Chapitre 2**

• • • • • • • • • •

Pour devenir un Animagus, le sorcier ordinaire à deux options: soit la métamorphose, soit la potion d'Animagus. James Potter, par exemple, étant particulièrement doué en métamorphose, élit d'utiliser cette méthode pour parvenir à sa transformation et celles de ces amis. Ils le firent illégalement, et à un grand risque envers eux-mêmes.

La méthode qu'avait utilisé Severus Rogue n'était pas moins illégale— et dangereuse— que celle des Maraudeurs, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Les potions étant sa spécialité, il avait choisi cette méthode (peut-être même plus dangereuse que le sortilège de Metamorphose) pour parvenir à son but. Contrairement à ses rivaux de jeunesse, il était déjà un sorcier compétent lorsqu'il entreprit de se transformer, et était guidé dans toutes les étapes par un sorcier ayant plus de talent et d'expérience, qui l'aiderait si les choses tournaient mal. De plus, ses raisons pour se transformer étaient bien différents de celles des Maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew (encouragés par Rémus Lupin), comme tous les jeunes gens du monde magique le font à un moment donné, s'étaient sentis invincibles, et grisés par leurs pouvoirs, s'étaient lancés dans cette rébellion adolescente. Rogue, lui, poussé par un besoin dévorant de se faire pardonner ses crimes de jeunesse, ne voulait que mettre sa forme animale au service de l'espionnage pour l'Ordre.

Lorsque Severus lui avait fait découvrir son plan, Albus avait été assez réservé.

"Tu sais sans doute que cette méthode n'est pas sans risques,' avait dit Albus à son ex-élève. "Outre l'illégalité de la chose, même si le Ministère ne découvre rien il y a tant de choses qui peuvent mal se passer..."

"Je suis décidé,' répondit Rogue calmement. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient aucune émotion, comme toujours.

Les pupilles bleues de Dumbledore étaient beaucoup plus expressives.

"Et rappelle-toi qu'il se peut que tu te mettes en danger pour rien,' ajouta-t-il. "Tu ne peux déterminer la forme que ton Animagus prendra. Imaginons que tu prennes la forme, disons, d'un yak tibétain, alors ta vie aurait été mise en danger pour un résultat, franchement, d'une utilité très moindre à nos activités."

"Nous ne pouvons qu'essayer,' dit Rogue, et sans plus tarder il avala d'un trait la potion fumante. Une lueur presque fataliste dans ses yeux fit tressaillir Albus, mais ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. La chose était faite.

En fin de compte, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien; sa nouvelle forme était idéale pour l'espionnage. Petite, discrète, nocturne, et assez répandue dans le monde pour qu'il n'attire pas l'attention (malgré le fait que les roussettes étaient d'origine tropicale, contrairement à leurs cousines insectivores des pays tempérés). Capable de voler et dotée d'une ouïe surpuissante, sa forme animale semblait faite pour la tâche qu'il avait au sein de l'ordre. Dumbledore s'était réjoui (et pas seulement parce que la transformation s'était accomplie sans complications), et Rogue avait dit être satisfait... Quoiqu'il aurait préféré une forme ayant un peu plus de classe— et une forme auquel il n'avait pas été comparé maintes fois par divers remarques désobligeantes de ses élèves.

Toujours est-il qu'il pouvait désormais devenir chauve-souris à volonté, et que dans sa forme animale il avait pu glaner plus d'information sur Voldemort et ses fidèles que tous les Langues-de-Plomb du Ministère réunis. Sa botte secrète était en sécurité, car seul Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il était un Animagus— même Voldemort l'ignorait.

Rogue se disait parfois que si ses élèves s'étaient donné la peine de se servir de la petite quantité de neurones qu'il avaient, ils auraient sans doute pu deviner son secret. Après tout, ils le traitaient bien de 'grosse chauve-souris' derrière son dos (entre autres commentaires peu flatteurs sur son nez, ses goûts vestimentaires et ses problèmes de sébum capillaire). Et quoique l'idée de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour prendre les élèves (surtout Potter et sa clique) en flagrant délit lorsqu'ils enfreignaient les règles était tentante, il ne mettait sa forme animale qu'au service d'une seule cause— le combat contre Voldemort. Que les Maraudeurs abusent de leurs pouvoirs,qu'ils s'en servent pour piller les cuisines ou s'organiser des excursions dans la Forêt Interdite ; Rogue, lui, avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes et adultes à faire. Rien ne devait se mettre en travers du chemin vers la défaite de Voldemort.

Dumbledore était le seul qui comprenait vraiment— le seul qui savait que tous les risques qu'il prenait, et les sacrifices qu'il faisait n'étaient pas faits au nom de l'Ordre, ni même pour le monde Magique en général. A l'exception peut-être de Dumbledore, Rogue se moquait éperdument des autres et de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, ne désirait aucune affection ni aucun signe de reconnaissance pour ses actes. Sa seule motivation, sa raison d'agir était de détruire l'homme qui avait tué Lily Evans, et son acharnement à causer la défaite de Voldemort n'avait d'égal que les efforts qu'il consacrait à la protection du garçon Potter— non parce qu'il avait une quelconque affection envers le garçon, mais pour Lily, elle seule et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Cela chagrinait Dumbledore de le voir si soucieux de se racheter, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par tant de dévotion.

• • • • • • • • • •

L'idée que seul Dumbledore savait qu'il était un Animagus plaisait à Rogue. Outre l'avantage que de garder son pouvoir secret lui donnait par rapport aux Mangemorts, cela lui permettait également d'éviter tous les commentaires des membres de l'Ordre. Ils savaient que quelqu'un surveillait Privet Drive lors des rares tours de garde de Rogue, mais ils ne savaient ni qui, ni même quoi, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. De toute façon il préférait la solitude. Il ne voulait pas de l'amitié, pensant même qu'il ne la méritait pas. Lily avait été son unique amie; et sa trahison l'avait tuée. Son amitié avec elle remontait à si longtemps qu'a présent l'idée même d'amitié lui semblait étrangère (mise à part ses relations avec les Mangemorts— quoique cette bande de gredins tous plus tordus les uns que les autres aurait du mal à être considéré comme des amis par même les pire des malfrats). Rogue ne désirait pas plus les remarques amicales des membres de l'ordre qu'il ne désirait leurs insultes. Il repoussait les invitations— pourtant bien intentionées— à dîner et les questions sur son bien-être de Molly, et les trouvait presque plus dûres à supporter que les regards suspects de Maugrey. Le respect de l'Ordre (parfois incertain) lui suffisait. Il ne voulait rien de plus.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il effectuait ses tours de garde seul, et dans sa forme animale. Bien sur, techniquement parlant, le n. 4 n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être gardé en permanence; les barrières magiques érigées autour de la maison, liées au sang Evans, étaient plus sûres que n'importe quel Sortilège de Fidélius. Même si le lieu exact de sa maison demeurait inconnue pour Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, Potter avait quand même besoin d'être surveillé lorsqu'il franchissait les limites des protections des barrières sanguines*, autrement dit le portail du n.4, Privet Drive. Bon, ça n'arrivait pas non plus toutes les cinq minutes— en vue de l'attaque des Détraqueurs l'été dernier, il avait été plus réticent à se balader dans le quartier. Mais il lui arrivait parfois (Rogue avait cru défaillir de stupeur) de se rendre à la bibliothèque du coin, et sa tante l'envoyait quelquefois pour diverses courses. D'où la nécessité d'une escorte, quoique inconnue par l'escorté.

Surveiller le garçon était une taché assez ennuyeuse. Porter passait l'essentiel de ses journées à l'intérieur, sans doute en train de se faire chouchouter par sa famille maternelle, tout comme son Saint-Gryffondor de père l'avait fait avant lui. Lorsqu'il daignait montrer sonnez, c'était essentiellement pour travailler dans le jardin; sa famille Moldue était apparemment plus capable d'instaurer des notions de responsabilité à un adolescent, quoique vu son comportement à l'école— et l'espèce de brute épaisse (littéralement) qui lui servait de cousin, Rogue se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment un franc succès.

Potter ne semblait pas avoir d'amis Moldus, et ne recherchait pas la compagnie de son cousin, quoiqu'ils soient du même âge— visiblement, le Sauveur des Sorciers se croyait au-dessus de telles fréquentations, un défaut de caractère que Rogue ne lui reprochait pas trop; après tout, il pensait pareil lorsqu'il avait cet âge. Mais contrairement à l'adolescent, son ressentiment envers les Moldus était dû à son enfance, perturbée par les nombreuses crises de colère éthyliques de son père. Se placer au dessus des autres enfants avait été sa méthode pour se défendre des blessures que lui infligeaient les insultes de ses camarades de classe, des violences paternelles et de la pauvreté abjecte dans laquelle ils vivaient. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue avait choisi de devoir toujours paraître dans la misère, comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour soigner l'image de lui-même qu'il avait du présenter au monde. Rogue avait remarqué que Potter négligeait toujours son apparence, habillé de vêtements qui ressemblaient plus à des chiffons qu'à de véritables habits alors que son cousin avait toujours une tenue bien soignée. Rogue se demandait si c'était dû au s'en apocalyptique de la mise de Potter, ou simplement un goût pour le style de vêtements 'racaille' si prisé par certains évidés du cerveau du monde Moldu. De toute façon, cela ne le conçernait pas; son travail était de veiller à la sécurité du garçon pendant ses excursions, rien de plus.

• • • • • • • • • •

La veille du matin où Harry Potter allait découvrir une chauve-souris blessée sous une feuille de chou, Rogue, sous sa forme Animagus, était dissimulé dans un sycomore dans le jardin de Mme Figg. Un des nombreux avantages de sa forme animale était qu'il n'était pas obligé de se rapprocher de trop près du n.4 pour effectuer des tours de garde. En tant que chauve-souris, son ouïe exceptionnelle qui amplifiait chaque son lui permettait d'écouter les conversations de la famille Dursley lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, et même de distinguer les voix (mais pas les mots) lorsqu'on parlait ailleurs dans la maison. C'est grâce à cela qu'il apprit que l'objet de sa surveillance allait sortir; il entendait une voix de femme, sans doute Pétunia, braillant qu'il lui manquait deux ou trois choses pour le repas du soir, et que quelqu'un devait se bouger et aller lui chercher à l'épicerie du coin, 'et tout de suite!".

Potter sortit par la porte du jardin quelques instants plus tard, la mine boudeuse— sans doute désireux de retourner s'abrutir devant une de ces émissions de télévision stupides, pensa Rogue. Il n'avait pas posé un pied hors du jardin que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, montrant une silhouette feminine éclairée de derrière par la lumière de la cuisine.

"Et ne traîne pas, surtout,' la voix grinçante de Pétunia était aussi désagréable que dans le souvenir de Rogue, 'sinon tu n'en auras pas!". La porte claqua.

Potter grommela quelque chose et se mit en route.

Ça doit être journée de repos pour que la sympathique famille envoie leur neveu en comission, songea Rogue. Décidément, Pétunia ne s'est pas améliorée avec l'âge...

Il déplia ses ailes, et se lança de la branche à laquelle il était suspendu, planant silencieusement au-dessus de la silhouette qui s'éloignait du n.4.

Rogue n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise sur un balai— il savait se débrouiller, mais préférait se déplacer par d'autres moyens. Par contre, lorsqu'il se transformait, il prenait un vrai plaisir au vol. Le seul inconvénient était l'atterrissage; les chauves-souris étaient gracieuses dans l'air, mais avaient tendance à s'écraser de manière peu élégante lorsqu'elles voulaient se poser. Rogue avait mis pas mal de temps (et quelques accidents) avant de réussir à vaincre l'instinct naturel de son corps et de planer d'un arbre à l'autre,de repérer une branche à laquelle s'agripper et de se lancer vers la prochaine l'instant d'après, le tout sans perdre sa dignité. De cette façon, il réussit à ne pas perdre Potter de vue.

Le soir tombait. Les réverbères s'allumèrent un par un. La chaleur de la journée d'été s'estompait rapidement pour laisser place à la fraîcheur qu'apportait l'obscurité grandissante. Rogue pouvait ressentir les vagues de chaleur qui émanaient du trottoir qui se refroidissait, et son ouïe animale percevait une multitude de sons; une voiture au loin,des cris d'enfants provenant du square à quelques rues de là, le cliquetis de vaisselle qu'on lave dans les maisons qu'il passait, les crissements des insectes... Le son mat des pas de Potter sur le trottoir.

Une soirée qui paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à Little Whinging. Pourtant quelque chose semblait... Bizarre.

Sept pâtés de maisons plus loin, Potter entra dans une petite épicerie. Rogue se suspendit à un réverbère et, s'étant assuré que l'adolescent se trouvait bien à l'intérieur, laissa voguer son attention sur les rares passants encore dans la rue à cette heure tardive. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître McNair. Le Mangemort était adossé contre le kiosque à journaux en face de l'epicerie, habillé en Moldu et une cigarette à la main. Rogue sentit la fourrure de son échine se redresser. Il ne savait rien d'un plan pour attaquer Potter... Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui disait pas tout. Et Rogue avait remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'on lui cachait des choses, il était parfois laissé en dehors de certains détails... Voldemort, comme Dumbledore, préférait faire connaître ses plans au moins de personnes possibles— surtout quand cette personne passait la majeure partie de son temps aux côtés de Dumbledore, songea Rogue.

Toujours suspendu à son réverbère, Rogue réfléchissait à la situation lorsque Potter sortit, un sac en papier brun dans les bras. Il semblait très lourd— deux ou trois petites choses, mon œil, Pétunia, se dit Rogue en fixant le sac, qui semblait sur le point de se déchirer tant il était plein.

Potter jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue quasi-déserte. Son regard buta sur McNair, mais après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes il haussa les épaules et se mit en chemin vers Privet Drive. Alors qu'il avait était presque au coin de la rue, McNair balança son mégot et prit la même direction que la silhouette de Potter d'un pas nonchalant. Rogue se détacha du reverbère et se mit à le suivre, planant au-dessus de la tête du Mangemort.

Il essayait de trouver une réponse à l'énigme que l'apparition de McNair avait posée; était-il seul? Rogue n'avait pas encore vu de complices. Et qu'il soit seul ou pas, quel était son but? S'il avait voulu tuer Potter, il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps sans être vu par les Moldus. Rogue doutait sérieusement sur Voldemort ordonnerait à un simple Mangemort d'accomplir la tâche qu'il se réservait pour lui-même. Le capturer, par contre, se dit Rogue, serait asses simple: le garçon était seul, personne n'était dehors à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'attendait McNair? Il savait sûrement que, aussitôt qu'il aurait franchi la barrière du n.4 Priver Drive, Potter serait hors d'atteinte? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais Rogue se doutait que c'était n'ait pas déjà été fait...

En attendant, il avait une décision à prendre : rester pour voir ce que faisait McNair, ou se Transplaner pour aller chercher des renforts? Si McNair ou un quelconque complice lançait une attaque contre le garçon, Rogue serait forcé d'intervenir, compromettant non seulement sa position en tant qu'agent double, mais aussi son identité illégale d'Animagus (puisqu'il allait devoir se transformer pour pouvoir se servir de sa magie), ce qui le rendrait inutile comme espion. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter se défendre seul face à une attaque potentielle... Les dents de Rogue s'entrechoquèrent doucement, une habitude que sa forme animale avait prise lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Ils étaient presque à Privet Drive. McNair marchait d'un pas égal assez loin derrière Potter, sans essayer de le rattraper. Il se contentait de ne pas le perdre de vue, toute son attention sur la silhouette de l'adolescent, ce qui fit qu'il ne remarqua pas la chauve-souris qui les suivait tous deux en voletant des arbres aux réverbères aux poteaux électriques.

Avec son ouïe surdéveloppée, Rogue aurait du voir venir ce qui suivit, mais il était tellement concentré sur McNair, et tellement sur de l'infaillibilité de son déguisement qu'il devint négligeant. Un petit sifflement faible et une lumière venant de derrière lui le firent enfin regarder autour de lui, alors qu'il allait se lancer depuis une gouttière.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une énorme scie circulaire faite de flammes lui fonçait dessus. Poussant un cri aigu, Rogue se jeta sur le côté pour essayer de l'éviter, mais ne pût l'esquiver entièrement. La lame enflammée entailla profondément son aile, à l'endroit où elle rejoignait son corps.

Il n'eût même pas le temps de ressentir la douleur. Le coup le fit chuter vers le sol. Il tomba lourdement sur le trottoir et perdit connaissance.

McNair se retourna vivement en entendant le bruit de sa chute, pile au moment où le garçon franchissait les limites des barrières sanguines érigées autour du n.4 et disparaissait. McNair fixa la chauve-souris, étonné, puis leva la tête pour voir Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'approchait.

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers l'animal. ' _Animagus Revelio!_ '.

Il ne se passa rien. Bellatrix s'avança et ramassa le corps mou et inerte de la chauve-souris sans frissonner de dégoût.

"Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Bella?'' McNair se rapprocha de la sorcière.

"Ce n'est qu'une chauve-souris.' elle haussa les épaules. 'Je pensaisque c'était peut-être un Auror... Peu importe. Le garçon?"

McNair fit un geste vers le n.4. "Il doit être déjà rentré."

"Bien. Rentrons, nous devons faire notre rapport au Seigneur Noir." Bellatrix jeta le corps blessé de la chauve-souris dans la direction qu'avait pris Potter auparavant. Il disparut une fois dans les limites des barrières de protection magiques.

Les deux Mangemorts tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et disparurent aussi.

• • • • • • • • • •

 ***Barrières Sanguines: c'est comme cela que je traduis le mot 'Blood Wards', une sorte de protection liée au sang de Lily Evans et de sa famille, qui s'étend sur tout le n.4, Privet Drive. Si vous connaissez un meilleur terme pour le dire, dites-le moi par Review, s'il vous plaît. Pour l'instant, je le dirai comme ça.**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui ont FFRés (Favorisés, Followés, Reviewés, c'est pas du Francais, et je m'en fous complètement). J'essaierai vraiment de publier le prochain chapitre plus vite, j'ai déjà pris un peu d'avance sur le Chapitre 3... Oui, je publié au fur et à mesure que j'écris, donc il faut être patient... Et appuyer sur Follow pour être au courant pour de nouveaux chapitres!**

 **—** **C.S**


	3. Chapitre 3

***Lève les mains pour se protéger du déluge de tomates pourries et autres résidus végétaux qui s'abat sur elle* Désolée pour cette très très longue absence de deux mois (plus ou moins, je ne sais même plus), je ne vous ferai pas l'étalage de mes aventures dans le monde réel, qui donnent la raison de mes vacances prolongées, parce que vous vous en foutez sûrement. Toujours-est-il qu'un déménagement, une vente de maison, un séjour chez divers membres de famille et une crise de flemme légendaire même pour moi, ben... Ça prends du temps. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas décédée pour autant, j'ai bien lu tous vos Reviews et je vous adore tous! Alors sans plus tarder, et milles excuses une fois de plus pour le délai, voici le chapitre 3!**

 **Des réponses à la question que certains m'ont posée se trouvent dans ce chapitre!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous fous la paix maintenant.**

 **• • • • • • • • • •**

 **Chapitre 3**

• • • • • • • • • •

Il avait mal. Partout. Voilà la première chose dont il se rendit compte.

La seconde chose dont Rogue se rendit compte était qu'il se trouvait sur un sorte de nid épais fait de coton blanc. C'était doux et confortable. Il resta allongé, immobile, savourant la sensation chaude et agréable du nid moelleux. Il se sentait... En sécurité. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune raison de devoir bouger de là.

Un souvenir vague frôla son esprit, pénétrant la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais la mémoire lui revenait malgré ses efforts. Potter marchant dans les rues de Little Whinging. McNair. Une lame de feu qui arrivait sur lui.

Une poussée d'adrénaline le fit se mettre debout précipitamment. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée; une douleur aiguë lui traversa le cou, l'épaule et le flanc, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant même de crier. Secoué, il s'effondra de nouveau sur le nid de coton. Clignant les yeux pour se débarrasser du vertige qui l'avait saisi, il tendit le bras pour constater les dégâts à son bras et son épaule. Mais au lieu d'une main humaine, il vit un membre couvert de fourrure, duquel partait de longs doigts reliés entre eux par une membrane parchemineuse. Toujours dans sa forme animale, visiblement.

Rogue abandonna ses efforts d'auto-éxamination— pour le moment, du moins— et se mit à observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se déplaça un peu dans son nid et pût constater qu'il se trouvait effectivement allongé sur de l'ouate blanche. Quelqu'un en avait tapissé le fond d'une petite boite en carton et l'avait placée dans— il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui— ce que semblait être une cage à oiseau. Un oiseau assez grand, vu la taille de la cage, comme un perroquet ou un hibou, se dit-il. D'apres l'odeur, c'etait probablement un hibou; la cage avait été récemment nettoyée, mais son odorat animal parvenait tout de même à distinguer l'odeur de l'occupant précédant de la cage.

La cage faisait environ un mètre de haut, et était assez large pour permettre à son occupant d'ouvrir partiellement ses ailes. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait un perchoir solide en bois. Suspendu au sommet de la cage étaient deux petites clochettes en métal. Des fines bandes de métal tordues tenaient en place un os de seiche, et d'autres retenaient un petit miroir. Une mangeoire et un récipient à eau étaient accrochés à un niveau facilement accessible à l'oiseau perché. Le sol de la cage était tapissé de journaux propres, et posé devant sa boite étaient deux bols; de l'eau et— Rogue renifla— des fraises. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, un tissu bleu recouvrait la cage. Un peu de lumière filtrait par en dessous; il devait faire jour, dehors.

Rogue tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait distinguer des sons, dehors— chants d'oiseaux, cris d'enfants, vrombissements de moteur— qui provenaient sans doute d'une fenêtre ouverte, mais la pièce dans laquelle la cage se trouvait était silencieuse. Pas un bruit de pas, de respiration, de battement de cœur. Ilse dit qu'il pouvait procéder à l'inspection de son corps sans risque immédiat.

Rogue fit l'inventaire de ses diverses blessures et douleurs. La douleur la plus forte se trouvait sur son épaule droite. Se souvenant du disque de flammes, il se retourna précautionneusement pour inspecter les dégâts. À sa surprise, il vit que la blessure était bandée d'une manière assez compétente. Un tampon de gaze épaisse recouvrait son épaule, retenue par un bandage qui s'enroulait autour de son torse et sous son aile. Sous les bandages, son odorat pouvait détecter une odeur vague... Le parfum d'une pommade faite, s'il ne se trompait pas, d'écorce de bouleau, avec un peu de vanille, de la partenelle et de l'églantine. Étrange... Cette pommade contre la douleur et l'infection ressemblait exactement à celles qu'il aurait préparé lui-même.

Grimaçant de douleur, Rogue se traîna vers les bols qui étaient posés au sol. Il n'était pas intéressé par la nourriture, mais sa gorge était complètement sèche. Il renifla l'eau— des extraits de camomille et de lavande y avaient été ajoutés; pas trop, juste assez pour le mettre à l'aise et le calmer. Il hésita quelque instants, puis avala quelques grandes gorgées avant de retourner à son nid.

Se mouvant doucement pour ne pas abîmer son aile encore plus, il s'assit pour réfléchir. Il était perplexe.

Il fallait regarder le bon côté des choses; celui qui l'avait ramassé l'avait fait dans intention de l'aider. Mais quelle genre de personne voudrait ramasser une chauve-souris blessée, et consacrer de temps à essayer de la soigner? Un enfant Moldu, peut-être— de nombreux enfants, sorciers ou pas, s'essayaient à 'sauver' des animaux blessés. Même si il ou elle avait pu échapper à la vigilance d'une mère pour ramener un animal blessé à la maison, un jeune enfant n'aurait pas su bander sa blessure avec tant d'expertise. Et un Moldu adulte aurait peut-être su mettre les extraits de plante dans son eau, mais seul un sorcier aurait pu préparer le mélange complexe de plantes et de minéraux qui composaient la pommade sous son bandage.

Le fait qu'un sorcier l'ait trouvé ajoutait un nouveau souci à sa liste. Il était certain qu'on lui avait jeté l'Animagus Revelio; même s'il avait été gravement blessé par le sortilège de Bellatrix et la chute, il avait plus mal qu'il n'aurait du s'il ne s!était que blessé. La potion qu'il avait créé pour annuler les effets du sort (une potion qui ne l'aurait pas aidé s'il avait usé de la Métamorphose pour se transformer) semblait avoir fonctionné, mais l'épuisement total de son corps était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait estimé. Chacun de ses muscles étaient endoloris, comme s'ils s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces pour maintenir leur forme animale, et chacun de ses mouvement lui faisaient souffrir.

Donc... Si un sorcier lui avait jeté le sort, et que sa potion avait marché, pourquoi ce sorcier déciderait-il ensuite de le soigner, sauf pour l'interroger plus tard? Et s'il allait être questionné, pourquoi le mettre dans une cage ou il ne pourrait se retransformer en humain? Et, le plus préoccupant; Ses géoliers le soupçonnaient-t-ils encore d'être un animagus? Comment le pouvaient-ils, alors que la potion avait fait son effet et avait annulé le sort? Lui et lui seul connaissait l'existence de cette potion; même Dumbledore l'ignorait, pour le moment. L'idée que son camouflage avait été découvert le troubla profondément.

Le mal de crâne qui le menaçait depuis son réveil s'installa définitivement. Affaibli par la douleur et les pertes de sang importantes qu'il avait subi, il céda aux effets des herbes relaxantes.

Lorsque Rogue se réveilla de nouveau, la douleur dans son membre droit s'était atténuée, et n se faisait presque plus sentir dans son épaule. Il sentit arrière-gout de quelque chose dans sa bouche— une potion pour faire diminuer la fieve, découvrit-il, avec une autre, un antalgique. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et leva la tête hors du nid de coton.

Le drap avait été ôté de sa cage. Il faisait sombre dehors— Rogue pouvait apercevoir le ciel étoilé à travers une petite fenêtre carrée. Une petite brise fit onduler les rideaux miteux qui pendaient devant la vitre. Sans bouger, il observa le reste de la pièce.

La chambre était petite, aux murs peints en beige terne. Le sol était nu. Sa cage était suspendue à un crochet dans un coin, près de la porte. En face de lui se trouvait un lit étroit; petit était fait, mais la couverture usée était froissée, comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis récemment. Une petite lampe de chevet se trouvait sur une table de nuit en piteux état, et éclairait pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Sur la table de nuit étaient également posés un album de photos à la couverture de cuir, un verre d'eau à moitié plein, et un livre— Rogue pouvait en distinguer le titre— Le Quidditch à travers les Âges. Suspendu au-dessus de la tête de lit était une bannière rouge sur laquelle le lion de Gryffondor se détachait en doré. Une grande malle ouverte, d'où dépassait quelques affaires, était posée au bout du lit.

Dans le coin près de la porte se trouvait une armoire qui avait vu des jours meilleurs; une des portes avait le loquet cassé, et était légèrement entrouverte. Sous la fenêtre était un minuscule bureau branlant sur lequel était éparpillés divers livres de magie, feuilles de parchemin, plumes et une bouteille d'encre. La chaise posée devant était simplement faite et n'allait pas avec le bureau; un des pieds était mal joint, et était plus court que les trous autres de quelques centimètres.

La porte était fermée. Une sorte de petite trappe, comme une chatière, y était installée pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Rogue.

Ça n'était pas difficile de deviner chez qui il avait atteri— le lieu de sa chute, la bannière aux couleurs de Gryffondor, les livres et fournitures scolaires de l'élève magique moyen, le Quidditch à travers les Âges. Même la cage avait un sens; Rogue savait que l'animal familier du garçon se trouvait avec Hagrid. Mais Rogue se sentait toujours confus. Si on lui avait demandé à quoi cette pièce pourrait servir, il n'aurait certainement pas répondu la chambre du grand Harry Potter. Il aurait plutôt dit une salle de stockage (pour entreposer de vieux meubles, par exemple) dans une maison sans aucune autre pièce disponible, qu'on aurait organisée à l'arrache pour un invité imprévu qui n'allait pas rester longtemps. Passable (à peine) comme abri, réduite au strict minimum de confort, mais surtout pas un sanctuaire tranquille pour adolescent. Elle ressemblait à la chambre qu'il avait eu pendant son adolescence après qu'il ait commencé à Poudlard.

Les réflexions de Rogue furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, et le sujet de sa pensée lui-même entra dans la pièce.

C'était la première fois depuis la fin des cours que Rogue le voyait de près. Le garçon avait toujours été un gringalet, mais il avait l'air plus maigre que d'habitude. Il avait aussi l'air mal en point; des cernes sombres rendaient son teint maladif plus pâle encore et ses épaules étaient voutées par la fatigue ou le poids d'un chagrin profond, ou les deux. La mort de Black, sans doute, pensa Rogue.

Potter ferma la porte, se retourna, aperçut la chauve-souris éveillée et se figea.

"T'es réveillé," dit-il à voix basse.

À l'exception de son premier jour de cours, Potter n'avait jamais regardé Rogue qu'avec méfiance, peur, colère ou haine. Maintenant, il avait plutôt l'air... curieux, son visage doux. Il s'approcha lentement et avec précaution de la cage, exactement comme s'il était près d'un animal effrayé— ce qui était bien sur, exactement ce qu'il croyait faire.

"Hé bien, tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux." Le garçon parla à voix basse d'un ton apaisant. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose de plus frais, si tu as faim. Tu devrais en manger cette fois-ci... tu dois prendre des forces..."

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la cage, sortit le bol, et vida les baies flétries dans une corbeille sous le bureau. Il déposa quelques tranches de pomme dans le bol et le remit sur le sol de la cage. Rogue l'observa avec méfiance.

"Tu devrais les manger,' dit le garçon d'un air encourageant. "Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour voir quels genres de fruits tu manges... Les fruits, ça, je peux faire. Heureusement que tu ne manges pas d'insectes!" Il sourit un peu.

Potter recula jusqu'à sa malle. Lentement, il s'assit dessus, ne quittant pas la gage des yeux et dévisageant avec fascination l'animal à l'intérieur. _Sans doute la première fois qu'il voit une chauve-souris de près,_ se dit Rogue. _On dirait que ses yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites, cet imbécile._

"Tu t'es bien amoché l'aile,' dit Potter d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante. " J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te soigner avec ce que j'ai, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorts pour soigner les blessures et de toute façon je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie. Le Ministère l'apprendrait."

Il se tint immobile sur la malle— _plus immobile que dans mon cours,_ grommela Rogue en lui-même. Le garçon avait l'air à l'aise, les bras relâchés et les mains posées sur ses genoux recouverts de toile en jean rapiécée et usée.

"Bon, je vais laisser ta cage découverte, puisque tu vas rester éveillé maintenant,' Potter dit enfin, croyant qu'il rendait nerveux la chauve-souris. " demain je regarderai ton aile, et je te donnerai d'autres potions. Je sais pas combien de temps tu vas mettre à guérir— j'espère que tu pourras partir avant qu'Hedwige revienne, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait un autre animal de compagnie."

 _Animal de compagnie!,_ pensa Rogue furieusement. _Suis-je vraiment tombé aussi bas? Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette situation? J'aurais presque préféré être capturé et interrogé par des Mangemorts!_

'Je devrais peut-être de donner un nom pendant que tu restes avec moi,' poursuivit l'adolescent. Il parut réfléchir un moment. "Je pourrai t'appeler 'Rogue' ou 'Severus'— tu ressembles un peu à mon salaud de Professeur de Potions!" il sourit impudemment.

Rogue ne put retenir un crachement de colère.

"Ouais, t'as raison— tu mérites mieux. Tiens, je vais te donner un mon qui ressemble un peu à ça; Spartacus. J'ai vu ça dans un livre d'Histoire." Potter lui envoya un sourire. "Spartacus était un esclave qui est devenu un guérrier, et qui a ensuite libéré d'autres esclaves. J'espère que je pourrai bientôt te libérer toi aussi."

Le garçon se leva, récupéra un pyjama bleu usé et une brosse à dents dans l'armoire, et disparut en direction de la salle de bain.

Rogue se sentait complètement dépassé. Comment était-il censé se sortir de cette situation? Dumbledore était sans doute déjà inquiet, et si le Seigneur Noir le convoquait?

 _Peut-être que Potter parlera de moi dans une de ses lettres à Lupin ou le garçon Weasley,_ se dit Rogue. Puis il se rendit compte que ça ne lui servirait à rien, puisque seul Dumbledore savait qu'il était un Animagus. De plus, l'Ordre avait des choses plus importantes à discuter lors de leurs réunions que l'acquisition récente du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu d'une chauve-souris blessée; il était extrêmement improbable que quelqu'un parle de lui au cours d'une réunion.

Il était probable, par contre, que Potter le sortirait de sa cage lorsqu'il s'occuperait de sa blessure. Mais ensuite? Devrait-il tenter de se retransformer, au risque de compromettre sa couverture? Potter serait incapable de garder un tel secret, Rogue en était sûr; d'ici la rentrée, tout Poudlard serait au courant— non seulement la Chauve-souris des Donjons en était vraiment une, mais avait en plus était mis en cage, et par Potter, en plus! Rien que d'y penser l'horripilait. Non, mieux valait attendre que Potter le sorte de la cage, puis s'enfuir vers la fenêtre. Si elle avait été laissée ouverte. Et si son aile était assez guérie pour qu'il puisse voler. Rogue tendit un peu l'aile pour mesurer l'étendue de la douleur, puis, grimaçant, laissa tomber. _Donc, je vais être forcé de jouer l'animal de compagnie de Potter pour Merlin sait combien de temps. Géee-nial._

La porte s'ouvrit— Potter était de retour. Il ferma la porte, rangea la brosse à dents dans l'armoire, et se coucha, ôtant ses lunettes au passage et les posant sur la table de nuit. Rogue put clairement voir, sans que les lunettes de James Potter leur fasse obstacle, les yeux verts et expressifs de Lily.

"Bonne nuit, Spartacus", dit le garçon à voix basse. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet, et la pièce s'obscurcit, à l'exception d'une lueur orangée provenant des réverbères dans la rue. Potter tira la couette sur lui, puis s'allongea; au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration changea de rythme et il s'endormit profondément.

Lâchant un soupir de découragement, 'Spartacus' se dirigea vers le bol de nourriture pour un repas de tranches de pomme. La convalescence allait être très longue.

 **• • • • • • • • • •**

 **Le prochain Chapitre sera du point de vue de Harry, pour ceux qui en ont marre de la Chauve-Souris grincheuse qu'est Severus.**

 **Merci merci merci à tous ceux qui ontFFRés, vous êtes tous géniaux, et vous méritez tous votre part de tiramisu que je viens de décider de vous offrir. On en est à 73 Followers, le 100e reçoit une peluche virtuelle de Chauve-souris/Rogue! Vous savez maintenant qu'avec moi, c'est très irrégulier les Chapitres, alors pour être au courant du prochain chapitre... Abonnez-vous!**

 **...euh...**

 **Ah mince...** **J'me suis trompée de site, ça c'est pour Youtube... Désolée..**

 **Enfin bref, appuyez sur le bouton Follow!**

 **-C.S**


	4. Chapitre 4

***déluge de confettis et de ballons multicolores* On a atteint les 100 Followers! Champagne et muffins à volonté, les amis! Distribution de peluches de Spartacus virtuelles à** **nana19980215** **, Followeuse n. 100, mais aussi à** **Cyrielle13** **et** **Mrs. Murray** **pour des Reviews que j'ai adoré, et pour** **TeZuKa j** **(qui me vouvoie, la classe!) et** **AlexTLW** **(merci pour tout ^-^ ) qui mettent un Review à chaque nouveau chapitre, youpi!**

 **Excuses pour le retard (comme d'hab, quoi...), je n'ai aucune excuse valable (toujours comme d'hab... J'ai beaucoup de mauvaises habitudes), sans plus tarder puisque j'en ai assez, comme ça, du retard, voici le chapitre 4, et encore merci à tous!**

 **• • • • • • • • • •**

 **Chapitre 4**

• • • • • • • • • •

 _Sirius semblm mettre une éternité à tomber. Son corps s'affaisa gracieusement comme s'il s'enfonçait dans de la mélasse, et il bascula à travers le voile déchiqueté qui pendait devant l'arche de pierre. Harry vit le regard mi-surpris, mi-effrayé sur le visage jadis si beau de son parrain alors qu'il tombait à travers le portail ancien, et disparut derrière le voile, qui s'agita un instant comme si un vent violent l'avait agité, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau._

 _"SIRIUS!", cria Harry. " SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_

 _Sirius était la, juste derrière le voile, il le savait, il pouvait le sauver, il... Mais quelques chose le retenait, quelque chose s'était emmêlé dans ses jambes... Un serpent, un serpent énorme s'enroulait en sifflant autour de ses chevilles et genoux, l'empêchant dans sa progression vers le voile. Il fallait qu'il se libère, il fallait qu'il sauve Sirius!_

 _"Sirius!" Harry appela, sa voix brisée de chagrin. "Sirius,_ Sirius _!" Il s'arracha de l'étreinte du serpent d'un effort surhumain et se lanca en avant, vers l'arche—_

—et chuta violemment sur le sol de sa chambre au n.4, Privet Drive, entortillé dans ses draps.

Harry se releva doucement, sa respiration haletante comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Son coeur battait la chamade et il était trempé de sueur.

Oh, Merlin, Oncle Vernon! pensa-t-il. Si je l'ai réveillé, je suis mort...

Il se mit rapidement debout et se précipita vers la porte. Il n'osa pas l'ouvrir, mais colla son oreille au bois. Après quelques instants, son rythme cardiaque se calma assez pour lui permettre de distinguer le ronflement régulier de son oncle.

Rassuré, Harry soupira puis retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. La sueur sur son dos avait commencé à sécher, et il frissona un peu. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et mit ses lunettes, puis vida d'un trait le verre d'eau qui était posé sur sa table de nuit.

Un bruit provenant de la cage d'Hedwige le fit tourner la tête.

La chauve-souris qu'il avait sauvé cet après-midi dans le jardin était reveillée, et l'observait fixement.

"Salut, Spartacus", dit Harry doucement.

La chauve-souris continua de le fixer sans ciller. Ses yeux noirs luisaient dans la lumière jaune de la lampe.

Harry baissa le regard en premier. Il regarda le réveil-matin sur l'étagère. Le réveil avait appartenu à Dudley, et s'était retrouvé dans la deuxième chambre après qu'il le lance contre le mur. Harry l'avait recueill et réparé, et il affichait maintenant 2:30 du matin.

Harry se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, ses paumés appuyés contre son visage, et se passa doucement les temps avec les pouces. Chaque nuit, c'était pareil— si ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était Cédric. S'il parvenait à échapper à la mort de Cédric, le spectre de Voldemort venait le pourchasser en rêve. Les cauchemars le réveillaient brutalement de son sommeil chaque nuit sans faute; parfois il gémissait assez fort pour réveiller Vernon, qui venait, rouge et mugissant de colère, menacer et parfois frapper son neveu. Même sans les visites de Vernon, chaque cauchemar signifiait que Harry en avait fini de dormir pour cette nuit. Mais cette nuit, il avait été réveillé plus tôt que jamais. Il ne voyait vraiment pas s'il allait pouvoir continuer comme ça. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire toutes ses tâches, et Vernon serait furieux. Chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix; des Dursley enragés, par-dessus tout son chagrin, serait presque pire que les cauchemars.

Harry aurait voulu qu'Hedwige soit la; lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle paraissait vraiment... l'écouter, et il avait grand besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire à Ron ou à Hermione. Avec Hedwige absente il ne pourrait pas leur envoyer de lettre immédiatement, bien sur, mais il pourrait l'envoyer lorsqu'un hibou viendrait avec une lettre de l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient vraiment de bons amis... Ils lui avaient déjà écrit une fois chacun, et il avait aussi reçu une lettre brève de la part d'un Rémus distrait, en plus d'un message de Hagrid sur l'État d'Hedwige (en bonne voie de guérison). Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de transférer le tourbillon de pensées sur Sirius qu'il avait de papier. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie non plus de confier à ses deux amis (qui n'avaient même pas encore connaissance de la prophétie) à quel point il était inquièt et effrayé. À quel point tout autour de lui semblait si fragile et incertain, et à quel point il se sentait faible.

Hedwige lui manquait.

Lâchant un soupir, Harry éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'allongea sur le dos, les lunettes encore sur le nez. Une petite brise souleva les rideaux, laissant filtrer un rayon de lumière orangée provenant des lampadaires de la rue dans la pièce, éclairant un peu la cage d'Hedwige dans laquelle était la chauve-souris.

Depuis son lit, Harry observa la chauve-souris faire sa toilette. Présentement, elle sembla sentir son regard sur elle et leva la tête pour le regarder.

"Salut, Spartacus," répéta Harry, tâchant de parler à voix basse. "J'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayé. Parfois, mes mauvais rêves font un peu flipper Hedwige."

La chauve-souris le fixa.

Harry soupira, et tourna son regard vers le plafond. Après quelques instants, il poursuivit, d'une voix encore moins audible, "J'ai fait un cauchemar."

Il tourna la tête vers la cage. La chauve-souris l'observait toujours.

Harry se redressa, et s'assit les jambes croisées sur le drap froissé. "C'était... Le rêve, je veux dire... Celui sur mon parrain. Il est mort. Il s'est fait tuer." Harry s'obligea à ajouter cette dernière phrase, en fixant ses genoux. Après un long moment, il releva la tête; Spartacus était toujours en train de l'observer. Ses yeux noirs de jais étaient ne trahissaient aucune émotion, mais Harry se sentait étrangement réconforté. Spartacus n'était pas comme Hedwige, qui en tant qu'animal familier magique était dotée d'une intelligence plus élevée. Il n'était qu'un animal ordinaire... Mais c'était un créature vivante, qui partageait son espace et l'empêchait de se sentir complètement seul— et surtout, n'était pas un Dursley.

Il n'avait pas osé s'occuper de l'animal blessé lorsqu'il l'avait ramené en cachette dans sa chambre plus tôt dans la journée; si Tante Pétunia avait découvert qu'il était dans la maison alors qu'il étais sensé travailler dehors dans le jardin, il aurait eu à subir sa colère. Harry avait foncé en haut alors que sa tante prenait sa douche, et n'avait eu le temps que de déposer le corps inerte sur le sol de la cage d'Hedwige, avant de ressortir et de retourner au jardin en quatrième vitesse. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Pétunia était partie faire ses courses, il était retourné en haut pour examiner la petite bête, et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la soigner.

Il s'attendait presque à la retrouver morte à son retour. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois; Il avait déjà essayé, lorsqu'il était enfant, de sauver quelques petits animaux— des oiseaux, et mêmes un ou deux écureuils— des griffes de Dudley, qui prenait un très grand plaisir à faire du mal à tout ce qui était plus petit faible que lui. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès avec ces rescapés de la violence de son cousin... Surtout avec les oiseaux.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il put constater que la chauve-souris n'était pas morte. Elle gisait sur la sol de la cage, juste là ou il l'avait laissée, mais sa poitrine se soulevait néanmoins.

Harry se rendit vite compte que le peu de sang sur son museau provenait d'une morsure à la langue que l'animal s'était sans doute infligé par accident, probablement lors de sa chute. C'était une blessure banale, et Harry décida de la laisser guérir toute seule.

La blessure de loin la plus sérieuse était la déchirure de l'articulation de l'épaule droite, et se prolongeait même après l'épaule sur la membrane de l'aile elle-même. Harry regarda la blessure pendant un long moment. Il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce qui aurait pu causer une blessure pareille. Ni des griffes, ni des crocs, ça il en était sûr— la plaie était longue et régulière à la surface de la que, alors que seule une lame dentelée aurait pu infliger de telles déchirures dans la chair en dessous. Les poils bruns des deux côtés de la plaie paraissaient légèrement roussis.

Harry décida de s'occuper de la blessure pour l'instant, et d'en chercher la cause de plus tard. Il nettoya la plaie avec une potion désinfectante, puis appliqua une pommade à base de grande camomille et d'écorce de bouleau, en étalant bien. Il utilisa un pansement papillon ***** Moldu pour maintenir les deux bords de l'entaille ensemble, et enroula une bande de gaze autour de son épaule et son torse pour maintenir une compresse stérile en place sur la blessure. Il examina son travail et décida qu'il avait fait un travail assez compétent, quoiqu'il n'était pas sur que l'animal revole un jour.

Harry utilisa une pipette pour administrer à l'animal inconscient quelques gouttes d'une potion contre la douleur, puis le déposa dans une petite boîte dans lequel il y avait jadis eu des Chocogrenouilles, mais qui contenait maintenant un espèce de nid fait de coton. il laissa la boîte sur son bureau pendant qu'il nettoyait la cage d'Hedwige et changeait les journaux qui en tapissaient le fond. Il laissa les mangeoires de son animal familier vides, plaçant deux petits bols sur le sol, l'un pour la nourriture (qu'il remplit de baies qu'il avait piqué dans le frigo) et l'autre rempli d'eau.

Après qu'il eut installé la chauve-souris dans sa nouvelle demeure, il couvrit la cage. Il se dit que puisque les chauve-souris sont des animaux nocturnes, il laisserait la cage découverte la nuit et couverte le jour, ce qui encouragerait l'animal à maintenir son cycle de sommeil naturel, mais aussi à éviter que les Dursley l'aperçoivent par accident.

S'occuper la chauve-souris lui prit environ une heure et demie. Il sauta le déjeuner (un véritable sacrifice), et se dépêcha de terminer son travail dans le jardin. Coup de chance, Pétunia rentra de courses plus tard que prévu, donc ni elle ni Vernon (qui rentrait du travail plus tard dans la soirée) apprit qu'il avait délaissé ses corvées pendant une partie de l'après-midi. Ils le laissèrent dîner en guise de récompense, si on pouvait appeler leur assiettes de biscottes complètes et de laitue fade un dîner. Dudley était de nouveau au régime, donc toute la famille l'était aussi.

Harry fut agréablement surpris, lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre après le dîner, de voir que la chauve-souris était non seulement vivante, mais éveillée, et apparemment active. Il lui avait parlé doucement, mais avait décidé de la laisser tranquille et de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Il était surpris qu'elle reste aussi calme— il avait eu peur qu'elle panique et fasse du bruit, ce qui aurait pu tirer l'attention des autres résidents du n. 4.

À près de trois heures du matin, Harry observa l'occupante de la cage se délecter du nectar d'un des raisins que Harry lui avait apporté avant, boire quelques gorgées d'eau de son bol, puis s'asseoir et commença à faire sa toilette de manière presque féline.

Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, l'oreille de l'animal s'agita un peu, mais il ne leva pas la tête. Harry se sentit étrangement encouragé à continuer.

"Il s'est fait tuer... Mon parrain, je veux dire..." répéta-t-il. Spartacus l'ignora et se mit à lécher entre ses griffes. "Je pense que peut-être... Non, je sais, que c'est de ma faute qu'il s'est fait tuer." Harry s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, s'adossant contre son oreiller.

"Parfois, je pense que... Je pense que je n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait... en tant que filleul, Spartacus." poursuivit-il doucement. La chauve-souris interrompit sa toilette pour le regarder, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. "Il y a des moments l'année dernière où il... Où je l'ai déçu, je crois. Parce qu'il pense— pensait, je veux dire— que je ne suis pas comme mon père. Et je me sentais assez nul, parce que je voulais être comme mon père."

La chauve-souris fit un petit bruit, mi-éternuement mi-couinenement, qui semblait presque se moquer de sa remarque. Harry tourna la tête vers elle

"C'est pas comme si j'en ai encore envie, de lui ressembler, " lui dit-il. "J'ai découvert l'année dernière que mon père n'était pas... Enfin, qu'il n'était pas toujours... Qu'il était diffèrent de ce que j'avais imaginé... de ce que j'avais espéré. C'était... J'étais un peu déçu, pour tout te dire." Harry soupira, ôta ses lunettes et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses yeux demeurèrent ouverts dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Après un long moment il parla à nouveau, d'une voix presque inaudible: "Sirius était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi... J'avais presque envie qu'il— qu'il soit fier de moi." Il faillit dire 'qu'il m'aime" ,mais changea sa phrase à la dernière minute. "Je pense qu'il... Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais je pense qu'il... Que Azkaban l'a un peu déstabilisé, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Spartacus?" Harry jeta un regard dans la direction de la cage. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose sans ses lunettes, mais il lui semblait que la chauve-souris était retournée dans son nid et s'était remise à l'observer.

Harry se sentait un peu mieux, comme si une petite partie du poids de tristesse qui l'accablait auparavant s'était envolé. Et, plus extraordinaire encore, il se sentait assez fatigué ; peut-être même qu'il réussirait à se rendormir.

Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit l'idée que si Spartacus se sentait assez bien pour se mouvoir, il aurait peut-être envie de pouvoir se suspendre pour dormir. Décidant qu'il chercherait un moyen de le lui permettre dès demain, Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer et ne pensa plus à rien.

"B'nuit, Spartacus..." murmura-t-il.

Longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi, la chauve-souris veillait encore sur lui, le regardant sans ciller dans l'obscurité.

• • • • • • • • • •

 ***pansement papillon: sorte de pansement qui ressemble à un pansement ordinaire, mais avec la partie centrale plus mince, ce qui laisse deux genre de languette sur le côté. On s'en sert pour rapprocher les deux bords d'une plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise. Cherchez 'butterfly bandage' sur Google Images.**

 **Prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Rogue, ses fans seront heureux.**

 **On se revoit dans pas trop longtemps j'espère!**

 **-C.S**


End file.
